


When Jared's mom visited

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [1]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Jared's mom visited

Jared was in the kitchen. His mom was visiting and he was negotiating a conversation between her and Pindar, with help from Carmen. His mom was making a lasagne and had put Jared in charge of a salad and he was chopping things as if salad was a normal part of his day because his mom was convinced he only ate burgers and cereal and although he mainly ate burgers and cereal he was cross that she thought that. 

He had the refrigerator open and was crouching down to reach the lettuce when he heard the door open, and Peter called his name.

"In here, budd-"

Suddenly he was yanked to his feet, Peter was right behind him, arms around him, holding him tight around his chest, until it was hard to breathe. Peter's shirt sleeves were rolled up and his arms were filthy, he stank, and he was breathing heavily.

"Whoa, man, you okay?"

Peter nodded behind him and didn't loosen his grip, until Jared dug an elbow backwards into him, even then he just turned Jared around and pulled him into another hug. Jared hugged him back without thinking. 

"Peter? Are you alright hey?"

"Yeah." Peter kept Jared close with one arm, while his other hand stroked through his hair. 

Jared pushed him away then, or at least tried, but Peter backed him up, practically into the fridge and whispered, "Just a second," and Jared knew he couldn't argue with that.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, aware of the three people watching them, but barely caring just that moment.

"There was a fire, at work, no one knew where you were. Your phone was off."

The words were quick and shaky and Jared's arms tightened at once around Peter's middle, and he gripped Peter's shirt and hugged him as hard as he knew how.

"I'm right here. I left early to get my mom, remember?"

Peter shook his head, clearly he hadn't remembered.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, I wasn't there. They rang me."

"Okay." Jared rubbed his hands up and down Peter's back. He smelt of smoke and ash.

"My mom's here, Peter," Jared said softly after another second.

"Oh." Peter didn't relax his grip at all. "Hi, Mrs Franklin."

"Hello, Peter."

"So you could let go of me," Jared said, softer still.

"Oh." Peter blinked as he let go, like he was surfacing. "Sorry."

Jared shook his head, and without thinking one of his hands reached up and cupped around Peter's neck, his thumb near his ear. "Sure you're okay?"

Peter nodded, his eyes still full of worry, but Jared saw him shake them clear as he turned to Jared's mom, and gave his most charming smile. 

"Sorry. Mrs Franklin." Peter leaned over to kiss her cheek, as if he hadn't been hanging all over her son a second ago. "You're looking stunning as always." 

She smiled at him, and almost fluttered, the way women did when Peter looked at them like that, and Jared practically growled his discontent at Peter flirting with his _mom_.

"And you, Peter. I'm making your favourite."

"I'd better have a shower, then I'll come and help," he said. His hand trailed across Jared's back as he passed him on the way out. 

Jared watched him go, and then turned back to face Carmen's raised eyebrow, and Pindar's 'I knew it' face, and his mom's smile. 

"What? He thought I was dead!" Jared said, defensively. And before they could say anything he added, "We're not. Okay? We're not -" he shook a hand to describe whatever it was they weren't.

"Well you're something," Carmen said, and the others agreed with her. 

Jared stared at them for a few seconds, couldn't find any words to argue with that. He went back to the fridge to get the lettuce and ignored them.


End file.
